Naruto:Way Of Slaughter
by Susanoo Totsuka
Summary: Killed after his graduation from the academy, Naruto come to face Jashin, Lord Of Slaughter. Talked into becoming his Acolyte, Naruto now preforms missions, not for Konoha, but Jashin.
1. Prologue:Following Slaughter

Just like every other aspiring Fanfiction writer on this website, whom take their works seriously or not, I do not own Naruto, nor any Naruto affiliations as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator, writer and illustrator of said possession.

Now that that's over. I've been an adamant reader of Fanfiction for quite a few years now. And have come to a conclusion. There are not as many great Naruto Fanfictions out there that should be for certain areas. And if there are, they're either Abandoned, Not completed, or on Hiatus which we all know basically means 'I'm done with this so move on'. Which is why I'm here. To try my own hand in the Fanfiction world of Naruto. Now, I'm not saying I'll be able to focus solely on one story, as I have a tendency to move from one idea to another... very quickly.

Anyways, as for the guidelines of this story:

-There will be no pole for Pairings. Nor will this story be a 'Yaoi' story as this is one of the aspects that ruins great storyline plots, in _my_ opinion.

-I will not take a whole entire sentence and turn it into Japanese/Chinese from English, nor will I incorporate Japanese/Chinese Kanji from English letters to add 'Dramatics' to the story. I will use single to two Japanese/Chinese words, as well as do my best to keep Nin, Gen, Ken, and Tai jutsu as close to their original wordings as possible.

-Don't ask for Honor and Integrity. These are NINJAS for the sake of the people! They have NO Honor, They have NO Integrity! Now, I'm not saying that Naruto will collect fee from his client , or stand behind his friends and stab them in the back with a Kunai, but He won't be this kid Ninja that has this Honor that people not even today have.

-This will not be a kid friendly story. There will be Swearing, Gore, Sex, lewd comments and other adult items that some should not read. Not that this will stop you, I was ten and reading rated M Fanfictions. This is just a warning going out to people.

-Also, yes, I know that worshiping Jashin is wrong. I do not worship any other being than God as I am, indeed Christian, and do not call my religion into question, I write this story, not because I agree with everything I've written, no but because this is _Fanfiction_, where I've created _Fiction_ as a _Fan of Naruto_ to make him strong where Kishimoto failed.

Prologue:Follower Of The Slaughter

A thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki dashed through the gates of his village, his face contorted into that of Fear, and his heart beating erratically. It was October Tenth, his Birthday, and the same day that the Village Hidden in The Leaves, Konohagakure No Sato, celebrated The Defeat Of The Kyuubi No Kitsune. And he had long since learned not to disrupt said Festival of Victory as said village would lash out in the blink of an eye, and issue, yet another, beating. And the Beatings, they increased every year to where his life became in increasing danger. His last beating had left him in a coma for two, one in which he had to be revived three times. The chances of surviving yet another, was improbable.

Naruto panted as he fell to one, his heart still beating harshly. Looking around himself, he began thinking of his life. He had just recently become a Genin of Village, not even twenty four hours ago. It had given him hope in his dream that he would day become The Hokage of Konoha. This dream, he realized however, was an impossible goal. The Village hated him, beat him, tried multiple times to end him, and the Council, from what he understood, called for his head constantly. It was as if he had preformed an unspeakable act against every single person within the village, yet he could not, for the life in him, understand what he had done.

Closing his eyes, Naruto allowed himself, just a moment of relaxation. This was his ultimate mistake. A black, gloved hand reached forwards from behind him, clasping itself onto his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened as he made to scream behind the hand, only for a foot to crash into his gut, Knocking all air out of him. As the hand released him, being replaced by a makeshift gag, hand cuffs placed onto his wrists. The Uzumaki Fell To The Ground, blood already leaking from behind the gag. "It seems the demon isn't at his strongest moment. A Pathetic way to end is it not my comrade?" I deep voice spoke, almost a growl.

Standing above him were two Anbu Black Ops, wearing the masks of an Eagle and Bear. Bear raised his right foot into the air, before bringing it down onto Naruto's head, his face slamming into the hard ground of the forest floor, forcing Naruto to cry out from behind his gag, blood dribbling from his nose. "Did that sting, Demon? If it did, this is going to be _agonizing_." With that, he withdrew a kunai knife from his back pouch, twirling it around his index finger with a dark glint in his eye. Then, whithin seconds, the kunai pierced the boy's back. Naruto's head raised up, eyes strung open as he screamed behind his gag.

With a savage grin behind his mask, Eagle reached forwards, ripping his comrade's Kunai out of the boy before ramming it straight back into boy's back. Soon, blood stained the entire backing of Naruto's shirt as the two Anbu continued to force the Kunai out of skin before bringing it back down, every time deeper than before. "Does it hurt demon? Is it torture to know, within hours, you'll be dead? That's how we felt you bared down on us in that damnable form of yours. That's how we felt when you killed our families! And you... You've just met a sample of the torture you're going to endure. Just a sample, of what we endured." With that, the kunai was once again slammed into the boy's back, this time to be left in the blond.

"Get up you little Mother Fucking Demon!" Bear called as he gripped the blond's collar, forcing him to his feet. "Hold this little bastard!" Bear spoke, pushing the blond into the waiting hands of Eagle, who held a malicious grin. Walking forwards, Bear slammed his foot into Naruto's gut, forcing more blood to begin staining the gag that stuck in his mouth. Smirking the foot descended again, and again, over and over. Beginning to tire of holding the 'Demon' so close to his body, Eagle pushed the boy forwards, allowing the boy to his knees as he cried out in pain.

"Don't get too comfortable, Son Of A Bitch!" Naruto's blurry eyes could barely make out the foot that slammed into his chest, undoubtedly breaking multiple ribs, and forcing him onto his back where the previously left Kunai slammed all the way into his body, all that was left sticking out, just a little bit of blade above the hilt. Naruto once again screeched in pain as his back arched, eyes clenched. Mouth curving into a sadistic smile, one of the Anbu launched themselves into the air, their foot once again crashing into the boy's chest, the kunai completely embedding itself into the body of the child.

Naruto's tears cascaded down his face as he began to choke on his own blood. "Bear, hold him up! We don't want him to die prematurely." Eagle spoke as his comrade did exactly as he commanded. Smirking, Eagle reached into his pouch, withdrawing a string of ninja wire. Walking forwards, the Eagle Anbu forced Naruto up and onto his knees. Unwrapping the string of wire, The Anbu began re-wrapping it, though around Naruto's neck. Naruto began gasping, his hands trying to break out of the hand cuffs, though it did no good as the Anbu pulled the Ninja Wire even tighter around the child's neck.

"Fight all you want you little bitch, the more you do, the more that ninja wire is going to cut itself into your throat. And it'll only become more painful because that wire refuses to kill... only maim." Bear spoke, mockingly into the face of the blond headed child. Naruto began crying harder, eyes clenched as he continued to fight, the wire digging itself into the skin as blood began spilling from the new wound. Bear laughed sadistically at the child as the boy tried to break free of the cuffs, only furthering the damage done to him. Lashing out with a vicious kick, the Bear Anbu's foot connected with the temple of the boy, a wound immediately opening as the boy fell to the side onto his left arm. Eagle laughed as he walked forwards, stomping on the child's arm with a sickening crack.

"Tell you what, Bear, I'm feeling like a gambler today. Why don't you string this target up and the man who gets the most hits get a free meal at Ichiraku." The Anbu spoke, speaking the last word in a mocking way as he spat on the bleeding child who laid on the ground. Bear laugh, kicking the child in the back of his skull, receiving a desperate scream from behind the gag that held the noises back from the boy's mouth.

"Sounds like a deal to me, Eagle." Bear responded as he grasped the child by his blond locks, forcing him onto his feet, dragging him to a giant tree. As chakra covered the man's feet, he easily walked up the monstrous tree, the child dangling limply behind him. Reaching the halfway mark, the man broke the hand cuffs with a burst of chakra, though his right hand was quickly nailed to the tree with a kunai knife. His left hand aptly followed suit. Smirking, the Anbu kicked off the child, leaving a wound on the child. Flipping in mid air, he released a kunai and allowed it to slam into the stomach of the child, before finally landing on the ground.

Smiling sadistically, Eagle removed his Shuriken, Bear following suit. "Then let the contest... Begin!" And with that, the two skilled Anbu Ninja released their barrage. The throwing stars sliced and pierced the body of the thirteen year old genin. It didn't take the two ninja long to deplete themselves of their ammo, both shuriken and kunai alike. "Looks like I win Bear." Eagle spoke, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Strangely enough, I''m okay with that loss." Bear spoke, his eyes dancing over the beaten, broken, crucified body of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Walking forwards again, Eagle ascended the tree that the boy remained crucified to. Reaching the body of the boy, the anbu slipped on a pair of brass knuckles that held spikes on the knuckles. Releasing a sadistic laugh, the Anbu allowed his fist to slam down onto the child's head, piercing his skull. A blood covered the knuckles and blood leaked from his wounds, the Anbu gained a blood thirsty glint in his eyes.

Within seconds the fist began descending viciously upon the child's skull. The spiked brass knuckles destroying the top of the boy's forehead and his crown, blood spraying over his arm, chest, and mask. Laughing, the man brought his fist back before bringing it into the boy's chest, puncturing it severely several different times. "You know, Bear." Eagle spoke, slamming his spike knuckled fist into the jaw of the child, purposely ripping said part of the child open before throwing the weapon on the ground. "It's things like this that make living through the kyuubi attack worth it."

Bear nodded as his comrade landed beside of him. "We should finish this Eagle, the Hokage will become suspicious when the Demon doesn't come to visit him." Eagle nodded as they slowly withdrew their Katanas, all the while staring at Naruto whom kept his blood coated head down, shadows covering his eyes. "Today, we finish what the Yondaime started!" With these words, the two long swords sailed through the air, piercing through his body, one to the heart, and the other to his abdomen.

Eyes filled with approval and glee of their workings, the two Anbu Ninja disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving behind only blood, weapons, and the crucified body and dreams of a pure and innocent child.

~Three Hours Later~

The Sandaime Hokage placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep the vomit from surfacing. He had begun to worry when his surrogate Grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, hadn't shown up to see him on his birthday as he annually did to avoid the yearly beatings. He began to worry further when one of the his Chunin, whom was extremely fond of Naruto, Izuma, had reported to him that he had seen the blond haired child flee from the village in, what seemed like, a state of panic. Chunin rules forbid him from leaving his post to help, less someone easily invade the village.

Said Hokage had immediately left his office, heading to the one place Naruto had confided that he felt safe in, bar his own building: Konohagakure's forest. It hadn't been long until he found the trail of blood in the forest, as if something had been mauled and drug through the forest. Following the trail with a heavy heart, Hiruzen had found the body of the young Uzumaki, crucified, to the biggest, and oldest, tree of the village. Walking forwards, reality having seemed to fall away, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, strongest of all in the village, cried as he was forced to Un-Crucify his surrogate Grandson.

Cradling the thirteen year old child's head against his body, head lolled against his chest as the dried blood of his wound rubbed against his robes. Lifting his lowered head, Hiruzen stared at the gates of Konoha, disgust building inside of his body at the village that disgraced his, the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage's wishes and ideals. Izuma appeared before the man, eyes immediately on the deceased child. Tears welled as he reached forwards, taking the young child to hold in his arms, devastated at the loss of the Jinchuriki.

"Take him to the Hokage Tower Morgue, tomorrow I will send funeral arrangements out- Only to those who treated Naruto with the utmost respect. The funeral will be at noon, so the council will not be able to deny him the right, of even a proper burial."

"... Hai, Hokage-Sama..." And with that, Izuma was gone in a puff of smoke, this time taking Naruto's form with him.

"Naruto..." Hiruzen spoke as he looked to the sky,"Please forgive this old man for not protecting you as I should have. Rest easily knowing that your death will not go without Justice." With those words, The Hokage set forwards to begin making the small funeral arrangements.

~The Next Day, Twelve 'O Clock Noon~

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in front of the small audience that had shown up for Naruto Uzumaki's funeral, an audience consisting of only his closest friends. They were: Izuma, Kotetsu, Iruka Umino, Shikamaru Nara, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Though the last was really only there to comfort Hinata, as he and Naruto had more of a Respectful Comradery Relationship, rather than that of a Friendly Relationship. Clearing his throat, Hiruzen began to speak before the audience.

~Jashin Realm~

Naruto coughed slightly as he became, only slightly, aware of his surroundings. **"Wake up, Mortal, we have much to speak about."** A Dark, Demonic voice commanded of him, forcing him to stir awake, quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned, looking around for the Nine tailed fox, only to come to see a giant skeletal man like figure that stared down upon him imposingly.

**"Do not think me to be such a lowly creature, Mortal. I am Jashin, God of Slaughter. He who brings forth wrath, war, violence, and hatred. You... What is your name child? Answer before my patience wears thin."**

"I am... Naruto Uzumaki..." The blond child spoke hesitantly towards the gigantic monster, quickly adding,"Jashin-Sama." So as not to be wiped from the presence of the creature.

**"Very Good, you know when to fear someone enough to back down. Smart for a mortal... Naruto, do you know why you stand here before me?"** The man was answered with a negative shake of Naruto's head and a meek like 'No'. **"You are here before me, because you are _dead_. Murdered by those you wished to call comrades. Kyuubi, the beast you held inside of you, being cast back into Makai for Centuries to come. Normally I would have allowed you to pass on to be judged by Kami. But you... You're different than the rest of the souls that I have bypassed.**

**You posses what they did not. You posses... Pain. And not just the pain from a small meager cut, no, you posses the pain that not even people my followers have had a hand in slaying have come to know. And even through that pain, and through the understanding of that pain, you have remained... Pure. That is why I have called you here before me, Uzumaki Naruto. I will allow you to return to your Earthly plane, on the condition that you serve me as my Acolyte."**

"I don't understand, Jashin-Sama." Naruto spoke meekly under the gaze of the beast sitting high above him.

**"What is there not to understand mortal! I will send you back to Earth, the very Earth you died on, on the sole condition that you follow me in religion. Worship me, and spread my name across the Elemental Nation, bring me plenty of followers and sacrifice. Do not believe me to be cruel, I will grant you gifts that will help you in your quest for my glory, if you accept. Do you accept, Naruto Uzumaki? Do you accept my proposal to return to your plane of existence on the terms of your faith in me?"** Jashin questioned the thirteen year old child that stood before him.

Naruto opened his mouth multiple times, as if to talk, but it was as if he could make no sound. Finally, he spoke, "... Hai, Jashin-Sama." Said Beastly Giant grinned, as closely as he could if Naruto guessed, before he spoke once again.

**"Very Good, Naruto.**" Jashin spoke, calling his new follower by his initial name instead of 'Mortal'. **"Now that you have accepted my terms, I can grant you with my gifts, or curses if you prefer, all that matters is that you use them in my name. The first gift I grant you:A capable mind. I have undone everything your village has taught you and gave you the knowledge you should have had from the beginning. The Second:Immortality. The ability to live on in my name, no matter what anybody may do to you. The may torture you, cut of your head, poison you, you will live. Not even the sands of time will reach you unless I say so.**

**The Third Gift that I bestow upon you:Is your weapon. The weapon that I will bless that you may use it to bring glory to my name, and to bring me my sacrifice."** At these words, the Lord Of Slaughter held his giant hand out, allowing his power to surround it for a moment before a multitude of weapons appeared before, and around, Naruto, his eyes widening in amazement. Looking around, Naruto took in the site, Swords and Knives, Whips and Batons, from the sharpest weapon to the most blunt, there was not one that had been missed. **"Pick one, out of all of my strongest weapons, to show all of my followers that you are my Acolyte, that you stand above all of the rest."** Jashin spoke as he watched his Acolyte study all of the weapons before him with a critical eye.

The first weapon that he decided upon was:A Dao sword that held the powers of Orochimaru's oh so beloved Kusangi and the ability to shave Chakra. The sword held a black handle that came up in sharp, points on the sides where the blade connected to the handle. In the middle of the sword was a break that proved the sword could be broken in half to form two swords. The blade itself was shaped in a curve near the top and straightening itself out near the end and was a crimson red, which shined demonically, almost to represent all of the blood he had lost in his life. Imprinted in the middle of the blood like blade, was the golden symbol of Jashin:A Circle with an upside down triangle in the center of it.

Turning back to the Giant Creature before him, as the weapons around him vanished, Jashin nodding in approval. **"A fine choice. Maybe Unusual, but no more so than the rest of your fellow Jashin Followers. My final gift upon you, Naruto, is a Bloodline. Being below the rest of the religions, I may only merge two bloodlines to you. However, I may make each as powerful as I possibly can. Your choices are any Bloodlines from your world be it the Uchiha's Sharingan, Hyuuga's Byakugan, Aburame's, Nara's, The Hyoton Release. Name two, even two Doujustsu, and I will bestow them upon you. If you wish, upon my approval, I can even create a new bloodline, never before seen. "**

Closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath as he began to think, remembering a book he had read on Bloodlines. The Byakugan, able to see in a three hundred sixty degree vision, with the ability to attack chakra coils and shut them off. However, if he was to gain a Doujutsu, the most proficient one to help would be the Sharingan. The ability to foresee, breakdown, and copy any and all Tai,Ken,Gen, and ninjutsu.

"I have decided upon the first, Jashin-Sama."

**"Then Speak my Acolyte."**

"For the first, I have chosen the Sharingan to be the most efficient for me."

**"Then the Sharingan you shall gain. Choose the second Bloodline, and I will bestow it upon you so that you may return back to your plane of existence."**

"Hai Jashin-Sama, I choose... For the creation of a new bloodline. The ability to bend the element of fire." Naruto spoke, Jashin's amusement peaking.

**"May I inquire what you mean by, _bend_ the element fire?"**

"Hai, Jashin-Sama. What I mean is that, instead of using hand signs and wasting time valuable time where I may be interrupted, I would have the ability to just use the element. Not only would it save me time, and pain, but it would allow me to quicker kill my sacrifices in your name, Jashin-Sama."

**"A very remarkable response Naruto. I applaud it. Very well Naruto, if you foresee this helping you with finding my sacrifices, then it is so. I have given you all I can for now, my new Acolyte. For now, that is. I will call upon you at a later date, if you ever meet certain aspects, to given more gifts for your faith in me. Now listen carefully, you'll awake in a casket, as you've been buried. Your weapon will be in your apartment once you arrive there."** Jashin spoke as he waved his hand, Naruto beginning to fade away with Jashin's power. **"Now, Naruto, Go fourth, as my First Horsemen and Acolyte, and spread my name, the name of Jashin!"** With these commands, Naruto was gone, leaving the Lord Of Slaughter behind in his realm. **"Soon, with his help, my Domain will reign supreme."**

~Naruto, Inside Of His Coffin~

Naruto awoke with a small gasp, his eyes glaring holes into the darkness that surrounded. Reaching out, Naruto ran his hands over the sides of his casket, the wood splintering off. This meant that the wood, while slightly weak, would bring a multitude of pain on his hands for what he was about to do. With his vision, if only slightly, coming to him, Naruto slammed his right hand into the top of his casket. Bringing his fist back and gripping it in pain, the blond growled before once again slamming the fist into the same spot, only succeeding in splintering it slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto released a shout as he brought his fist into the wood, allowing it to break with a crack. Snarling, Naruto banged his head on the padding below him. What was it Iruka had said about using chakra to strengthen punches? Gather it to the points in your hands and... Nodding, the boy clenched his fist, allowing his chakra to gather in his fist, so much so that it actually became visible before he brought it upwards, crashing through the wood and reaching soil as it fell in, an began filling his casket with maggots and bugs. Smirking in satisfaction, Naruto began clawing his way through the soil of the ground.

It took the thirteen year old boy ten minutes to finally break from the ground with a violent scream that, had it not been the month of Halloween, would have made those within the village begin to worry slightly. Pulling himself completely out of the ground, the blond looked around, taller than he was before. Cracking his neck in a sickening way, Naruto started forwards, His wounds healing at a rate so much slower than that of the time when he had the Kyuubi. Tracking through the graveyard from which he had been buried, and through the village of Konohagakure, which he found had extended their Kyuubi celebration due to his 'Death', before finally arriving at the Hokage tower.

~Hiruzen Sarutobi~

Hiruzen sighed as he laid his head on his desk, allowing his paperwork to pile up in front of him. They had given Naruto a proper burial, he and the boy's friends that is. The council had demanded he be excavated from his grave, though the aging Hokage had been able to keep them from denying the boy his final slumbering place.

The Old Hokage raised his head to glare at the door of his office as it opened, with a long drawn out creak, before slamming shut as someone had apparently gotten past his secretary. He would have to replace her with someone who actually held enough ninja skills to detect somebody sneaking right by them. The old man's eyes widened, however, as they landed on the blond haired, only slightly, decayed body of his surrogate grandson.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned in a hoarse voice. Naruto kept his eyes shadowed with his bangs as the third Hokage continued to stare down at him. "Naruto, is it really you, or is someone just playing a game on me? Kai!" Naruto released a dark chuckle before he finally spoke, his voice ruff and ragged.

"Oh it's me, Old Man. Live and in the rotting Flesh... Did you and your beloved village miss me?" He questioned, Sarcasm and Hate filling his voice.

"Naruto, Please, just, take a seat, Kami I'm so sorry for burying you! I thought you were dead! Why is the Kyuubi not healing you as he should be... Naruto? Please, answer me Naruto." The old Hokage pleaded, calling for the child to, once again, chuckle in a dark glee.

"No, I won't take a seat. You should be apologizing for burying me, I was actually dead at that point in time old man, what you should be apologizing for is allowing me to be killed in the first place." Naruto spoke, sounding almost as if insanity was gripping his very soul as he began walking forwards as Sandaime stood to his feet. "You _should_ be apologizing for the torture I've had to deal with my entire life due to this village, a village I should have already left after awakening from the afterlife. But I won't abandon this village...

Not yet. And you need not worry about the Kyuubi, only _me_!" With these words, the boy finally lifted his head, allowing the Sandaime to see the Sharingan, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan, spinning wildly in Naruto's eyes, each at level three.

"Naruto, you have the-"

"I am aware you bastard! I gained this, the same way I gained my life back. From pledging myself to Jashin, The Lord Of Slaughter." Naruto spoke, Sarutobi's eyes widening at the revelation of the religion of Kami to be thrown away for the of 'The Lord Of Slaughter'.

"Naruto-"

"Understand this, Hiruzen." Naruto spoke, once again cutting the man of completely. " I may be your Genin, but I am Jashin's Weapon, His Horseman, and his Acolyte. My faith to him stands above that of , your damnable village, your morals and rules, your comrades, and most of all, _you_. Remember these words Sarutobi, for these are the first words of Jashin-Sama's Acolyte, the one who will bring his reign of wrath over this plane." With that, Naruto began leaving the office of the Haokage, who stared at his back in complete and utter shock.

"But... Naruto..."

"Tomorrow, I will go to the academy, with a new name. Send word ahead for my arrival. Remember this, Hiruzen, the next time you see me, I will not resemble Naruto Uzumaki, and what I will have become... Will only be you and your village's fault... and all of your fault's alone." His piece being said, Naruto was gone, leaving Hiruzen to fall back in his chair, tears building in his eyes as he fought to keep from crying as he had at the funeral.

His Surrogate Grandson had been returned to him... Yet he was a monster... Who followed another Being than that of the Almighty Kami... What had he done?

That is it, I am done writing for now. I do not really care if you didn't like it, So Goodbye Until Next Time.


	2. Chapter 1:Feed The Wrath

Hello Once again, I am back with the next chapter of this story. For a better idea of what Naruto looks like, you can look up pictures of the wrestler Kane (2012) with a little more alteration. Other than that, I am not going to go into any specifics as I did last chapter, therefore, here we go.

Chapter 1:Feed The Wrath

An extremely loud beeping resounded throughout an apartment complex, an alarm clock's time reading seven 'o clock. A string of curses also rung in the air before a Dao sword swung downwards, slicing through the alarm clock and stopping the continues beeps. "Fucking alarm clock." A voice snarled as Naruto Uzumaki sat up in his bed, rubbing his face tiredly. It had been two days since he had been 'Reborn' from the religion of Jashin. In that time, Naruto had stayed inside of his apartment, allowing his body to adapt to both the feeling of once again being above ground, as well as the changes that Jashin began putting it through in order to bring it to par for his devotion.

He had grown taller in height, easily reaching that of his academy Sensei, Iruka Umino, give or take a few inches. He had grown in muscle mass, to that of being perfect for his body build, instead of that of a body builder. His whisker marks, which had been a side effect of Kyuubi's presence, had faded slightly. And his blond hair, which was now longer, now held just a few streaks of white through it. Sighing, Naruto cracked his neck as he finally forced himself to crawl out of bed as the rays of lights shined in through his window.

Looking around, Naruto walked to his dresser where an outfit he had made the previous day sat, waiting to be worn. "A lot better than that fucking orange jumpsuit." The blond cursed hatefully as he picked up the piles of clothes, walking back to his bed before beginning to pull the skintight black pants up, pulling them on with ease. Decorated around the pants were red stitchings, Naruto having ripped the pants purposely multiple times. The stitches sat on places where a corpse would be cut open for an exam. Sitting on the lower part of the right pants leg was the imprinted vision of a red and yellow flame.

Throwing the shirt he had slept in away with a disdainful glance, he proceeded with pulling on a skin tight black shirt. The shirt, similar to the pants, held red stitchings all around it, again, where a corpse would be cut open when examed. In the middle of the chest covering the stitches, was Jashin's Signature symbol, an upside down triangle within a circle

Following the shirt, Naruto pulled on a pair of black elbow bracers, resembling elbow pads, but harder to be used a weapons. On his hands, Naruto slid on a pair of black leather gloves that held silver spikes on the knuckles. After this, Naruto donned a pair of black combat boots that held rubber soles, so no one would be able to hear his approach to them. With a sigh, Naruto reached to his side, picking up a roll of black ACE bandages, which he used to wrap around his head, hiding his blinding blond hair from view. Standing to his full height as he picked up his Dao Sword(s), which was sheathed in black leather, Naruto silently walked towards his dresser once again, this time to pick up a mask.

The mask was made of a stunning maroon leather which held cracks running all throughout it. Placing the molded mask onto face, buckling the straps behind his head to where they blended into his ACE bandages. Releasing a slight chuckle at his intimidating appearance, Naruto picked a second mask up from his dresser, quickly sliding it onto his face. The mask was made completely out of a silver metal, though his face was comforted by the leather underneath. Over his mouth resided four bars that allowed him to breath with ease. Covering his eyes, and completely keeping them from view were two black, shade like lenses that reflected everything that came into his line of sight. Residing in the middle of his forehead, just by the lenses, was the signature symbol of Jashin.

Nodding in approval of his new clothes, Naruto slipped his sheathed Dao over his shoulder, adjusting it to where it was comfortable for him. Picking up his Leaf Hiatate, Naruto snarled in disgusts as he tied the black cloth around his neck. Turning from his image, Naruto left his apartment, jumping from the balcony of the building to the streets below, drawing more than a couple of screams as people took in his strange attire. Once again standing to his full height, Naruto began walking forwards to the Academy for his team assignment.

Of course, even in his newly disguised form, it didn't take the Jashin follower long to run into an elderly man whom held a dark brown walking stick. The elder man was a retired Konoha Ninja, and one of the more vocal Naruto Haters, having tried his attempt on Naruto's life five times over the years. As the blond haired young man came to a stop to glare behind his lenses, the old man took Naruto's appearance in. "You know, back in my days as a ninja," The man began, Naruto rolling his eyes angrily as he fought the urge to release a string of curses upon the man, "We didn't need outfits like this, just our knowledge of the Ninja Arts and our Headbands." At this point, the retired man raised his walking stick to poke Naruto in his chest. "But _apparently_, a Ninja Like You-"

In one quick movement, so fast that those who had blinked were at a complete loss for words, Naruto gripped the walking stick, yanking it out of the man's hand before spinning, bringing it down across the older man's back where it snapped in half, the man falling to the ground in pain. "It would be wise for a ninja like _you_," Naruto spoke, his mask giving his voice a disguised metallic fill, "To not anger someone younger, and stronger, than you are." With that, Naruto walked across the man's back, continuing on his path to the Ninja Academy, Civilians stopping in their tracks to help the man back up, something that had never even considered when their roles had been reversed.

Finally reaching the academy, Naruto opened the door, not even bothering to take the time to knock, drawing his classes' attention to him. Allowing his hidden eyes to land on his Academy Teacher, Naruto spoke in his disguised voice, "Iruka Umino?" The scarred man nodded as he glanced to the boots that Naruto wore, slightly put off at the fact that he hadn't heard such heavy footwear approaching.

"Hai, that's me. You must be the person who will replace... Naruto... That Hokage-Sama told me about? Am I correct?" The man questioned as Naruto began pulling on his right glove imposingly before nodding. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Kane." Naruto spoke, without any emotion in his voice, once again pulling on his glove.

"Right... Why don't you take... Naruto's... seat next to Kiba and Shino? We don't have much more time, and I have to announce the team squadrons." Nodding as he walked up the stairs to his seat as Iruka began listing off the team squadrons. Staring at those around him, Naruto felt a headache creeping upon him. Why did he have to work with _Konoha_ Scum? He should have left the village when he had his chance. "And Team Eight will be consisting of: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and... Kane? Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. I just want you all to know how much of an honor it has been to teach you all... Good Luck." With those words, Iruka had left the room, leaving the kids to wait for their Jounin Sensei.

Within minutes, the door of the academy opened, revealing a raven haired beauty with crimson red eyes. She wore a suit that appeared to be wrapped around her body with bandages, with a single red sleeve coming down her right arm. The woman wore a pair of normal blue shinobi sandals. "Team Eight, I'm your new Jounin Sensei. Follow me to our training grounds." Spinning on her heels, the woman began leaving the giant room, her genin team standing to follow behind her, Naruto taking the time to once again adjust his Dao strap.

~Training Ground Eight~

Kurenai eyed the team in front of her with a frown. In front of her sat Shino Aburame, a silent, almost emotionless child from the Aburame Clan, whom were all known for their coldness. Hinata Hyuuga, a girl that she had known for quite a few years. While she had already been scarred by the treatment of her father, hell for the whole Hyuuga Clan for that matter, the Naruto Funeral had deeply affected her. Even now she could see the girl pulling away from reality, to a better time when the boy live, which had been just days ago. And this brought her to the mysterious known only as 'Kane'.

There were no records of the boy within Konoha. No one had ever seen the kid, hadn't even heard his name until the day before. But here he sat, the black lenses that sat within his mask reflecting her image as he, no doubt, glared at her. Finally opening her mouth, the red eyed woman spoke, "Today, we are going to introduce ourselves, so that we may build upon the trust we put out today to form a relationship of comrades, and possibly even, friendship. I will begin to give an example. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My Likes Include Dango, My Friend Anko, and now this team. My Dislikes include rapists, sexists, arrogant people, greedy people, so on and so fourth. My Hobbies Include perfecting my genjutsu. My Dreams for the future are to ready you for the harsh world of a Shinobi. Now you go, starting with Shino."

"... My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are my clan, my Chakra Insects, Hinata, and my deceased Comrade, Naruto. My dislikes are those who think unkindly of my clan and our insects. My hobbies include collecting insects for my hive. Dreams of the future is to become my clans leader, and build a Hive bigger than any Aburame that came before me..."

"Good, now Hinata, it's your turn."

"H-Hai, S-Sensei. My name I-Is Hinata H-Hyuuga. M-My likes are Y-you Sensei, S-Shino, and N-Naruto-Kun... My dislikes a-are my f-father a-and the l-line that separates the M-Main and B-Brach Hyuugas. H-Hobbies are t-training t-to better m-myself. My d-dream for the f-future is to u-unite the H-Hyuuga c-clan."

"Very good, Hinata. Now you... Kane." The boy's attention turned to her slowly, surely having been tuning most of the conversation out until this point.

"My name is Kane, I wield no last name. I like Nothing except Lord Jashin." Naruto responded in his metallic voice. "I Dislike This Fucking Village, The Fucking Villagers, and People who stutter continuously, among other things. My only hobby is the worship of Lord Jashin. Dreams for the future? To bring Jashin's reign of wrath down upon this Earth, to serve as his Horseman and Acolyte forever." with these words, Naruto began fidgeting, the want to fight, to kill, coursing throughout him.

"Right... If I may ask, who is 'Jashin'?" Kurenai questioned the child.

"Lord Jashin is the Lord Of Slaughter, bringer of war, wrath, violence, hatred, and above all else, pain. He is the being who, with the help of his followers, will rise to over throw this retched world of disgusting morals."

"Y-You worship o-one other t-than K-Kami?" Hinata questioned, drawing Naruto's hidden glare upon her as the stutter began working upon his nerves.

"Yes, Lord Jashin, didn't I just make it fucking abundantly clear? Do you have a fucking problem with it, _Hyuuga_?" Hinata recoiled at the foul language of the imposing figure as he stood to his full height, which towered far over herself.

"No, that's _enough_." Kurenai spoke with authority as Naruto's fingers began dancing, anticipating a fight. "It's been a long day, you all must be exhausted. Go home and rest, tomorrow you will take _my_ test which will determine rather you will remain on my team, or be sent back to the academy. Be at this training ground by Seven tomorrow morning." With that, the woman disappeared via sunshin, leaving the newly formed team eight behind.

Looking from the corners of his eyes, out of his mask, at his teammates, Naruto snarled, drawing their attention. "Be here tomorrow, and remember, no matter what she says, it's all about teamwork. It always is with Konoha... Don't make me fail, I won't be denied the right sacrifice in the name of Jashin because of Mother Fuckers like you." With this, Naruto, like his sensei, was gone.

"... I don't like our teammate..." Shino stated bluntly to Hinata, completely oblivious to the fact that it was the same person he had said he liked in his introduction.

~Naruto~

Walking dangerously down the streets of Konohagakure, Naruto glared at all that passed him from behind his lenses. Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder, finding the figure of the old man, whom he had assaulted earlier, glaring at him. "Do we have a fucking problem?" Naruto questioned as he turned to the man, the civilians backing away from the duo.

"You should bite that tongue of yours in front of your betters boy. I went through the last two shinobi wars, I've seen it all, done it all. What have you done? What have you seen?" The man questioned as Naruto's anger began to boil.

"More than you ever have." Was the simple response, forcing a laugh from the man. A smirk donning his features behind his mask, Naruto lashed out with a kick, breaking the legs of the chair that the man sat on, for the second time that day sending him to the ground. "This time, I would stay down you old bitch." As Naruto turned away from the man, the retired ninja released a string of curses upon Naruto.

"I'm going to bring you up in the next council meeting!" The man called, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "I'm going to be calling for your blood you son of a-" The old ninja released a scream of pain as Naruto stomped on his chest with a sickening crack.

"That's nothing new, you piece of shit. The only difference here is you won't succeed in hurting me, and you damn well won't succeed in killing me. Watch your steps you old bastard, because, if you step too far, you'll be one of the glorious sacrifices that I send to Jashin-Sama!" With that, Naruto raised his foot back into the air, bringing it down onto the old man's head, sending it crashing into the concrete floor.

Having preformed the goal he had set out to, Naruto turned from the man, leaving the general area that he had caused trouble in, never noticing the pair of eyes that watched him from the crowd, dangerously, with a sadistic smile on their faces.

~The Next Day, Training Ground Eight~

"Welcome back, team." Kurenai spoke as she observed the three approaching her. Hinata seemed tired, more than likely having stayed up late again, crying over Naruto's death. The Aburame sat still, giving almost no reading except that he was ready for the test. And 'Kane', there was nothing that she could go by to tell his emotions. "I'm going to get to the point, Your test today is to hunt me down, and defeat me within three hours. If any of you fail to do so, you will be sent back to the Ninja Academy for another year, okay? Good, because your test begins... Now."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the woman disappeared, seemingly into thin air. "H-How'd She D-Do T-That?" Hinata questioned, looking around.

"Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Specialist of Konohagakure No Sato. Her Genjutsu is said to be so strong, the only ones to break them were the Uchiha Clan. You should fucking know this, Hyuuga, you've known her almost longer than you've been in that damned academy." The hidden blond snapped towards the girl, forcing her to recoil, not that he cared, he wasn't going to let a weak bitch ruin his chances to help immortalize Jashin.

"You told us this test was about teamwork." Shino analyzed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yet, the only ones trying to incorporate themselves into the team is Hinata and I. When do you begin to input more than just your bad attitude that you've held since yesterday. First impressions are the most important, and yours, is not a good one." Shino spoke, his eyes glaring from behind his shaded lenses into Naruto's own.

Snarling in rage, Naruto walked forwards, menacingly to where Shino began to step back in fear. "That's correct, Aburame, I told you this whole fucking test is about _teamwork_. Because it is. I _never_ said that I was going to play nice with a bunch of fucking brats though. We pass this, leave, then start taking missions together. That's as far as our _team_ and _friendship_ goes you fucking bastard." With these words, Naruto walked past them before glancing over his shoulder, no one seeing the spiraling red eyes behind his lenses. "Now, as I said, she is a master of Genjutsu. You leave that to me because, unlike Hyuuga's, she can't get past my eyes. You two will distract her, at most. I'll deliver the finishing kill."

"That's _it_?" Shino questioned, appalled at the lack of thought. With a malicious grin behind his mask, Naruto turned his head forwards, staring into the woods as his sharingan eyes took in the sight of his sensei's chakra fused body.

"That's it." Naruto finalized, as he began walking forwards, his teammates scrambling to follow him. "All you need to do for now, is stick to the basics. _I_ will handle the upper ranked work. With that, the three ninjas disappeared.

~Kurenai~

The red eyed Jounin glanced around herself suspiciously. 'It's been ten minutes... Where are they? I only gave them three hours, and if they hope to get past the Genjutsu I sat up-' Her thoughts were cut short, eyes widening as a shuriken pierced from the woods, almost slicing her cheek. Quickly coming to her senses and jumping away, Kurenai landed across the clearing with a grunt, only to be surprised as Hinata appeared from the woods, brandishing a Kunai. Quickly retrieving one of her own, Kurenai brought it into the air, sparks flying off as she blocked an attack by her student. "Hinata, you, of all people, should know not to attack me alone!"

"G-Gomen S-Sensei, but I'm N-Not a-alone!" at these words, Insects began releasing themselves from the woods, circling the red eyed jounin and her student dangerously.

"A sneak attack!" Kurenai exclaimed as Shino's voice rang out over the clearing, 'Attack'. At the key words, Hinata placed a kick in her surprised Sensei's abdomen, launching herself away as the insects began making a dive directly for the Jounin Sensei. The insects struck, the sound of tearing surrounding through the clearing before Shino recalled them, only to find shredded pieces of wood. Shino began walking forwards, a confused look on his usually stoic face, before the shredded log pieces became insect, all of which began buzzing loudly as they attacked him

Hinata watched her teammate begin struggling profusely, confused as he began screaming about being 'rejected from the Aburame'. Reaching forwards to touch her teammates shoulder, and hopefully bring him back to reality, Hinata's eyes widened as a hand shot out, grasping her hand in an iron grasp. Shakily looking up to the figure holding her, her eyes widened in fear as memories came flooding back,

memories of her kidnapping. "Hello little Hyuuga, did you miss me?" A male Kumo Nin spoke harshly.

In the trees of the woods sat the masked figure of Naruto, head tilted to the side in observation. '_What should I do?_' He thought, seemingly to himself, before an answer responded. 'Dispel the Genjutsu, They did their part, enough to pass.' Nodding in understanding, Naruto raised his head, eyes spinning as they zoomed in on his teammates as their thrashing bodies finally quit, falling to their knees before, finally the ground. '_It is done_.' With that, the hidden blond disappeared into a cloud of smoke, revealing himself to never have been anything more than a Kage Bunshin Clone.

~Kurenai~

The red eyed jounin sensei panted heavily as she landed outside of her training ground woods. 'They... almost had me...' Kurenai though to herself in response. 'If it hadn't been for my substitution jutsu, they may have beaten me... Wait... Where was K-'

"It seems you're missing one student." A voice sounded out, a metallic one, which promised nothin but pain and death. Eyes widening again, Kurenai dived to the ground, just barely able to dodge Naruto's Dao sword. "Impressive, it seems you _do _have training outside of that fucking pathetic Genjutsu."

"Your teammates were fighting me, where were _you_ when it happened?" Kurenai questioned him, almost, accusingly.

"I was watching, to make sure that no lasting Genjutsu be placed on them. They'd be on their way here, if they hadn't believed your Genjutsu to be so real... Oh well, it seems it's just you and I Sensei."

"Impossible! A mere genin couldn't have broken past my Genjutsu!"

"Oh, but I did. _None_ of your Genjutsu can escape my eyes!" With that, Naruto jumped forwards, forcing Kurenai to dodge under a swing of his Dao sword before it was broken into, forming two. Smiling maliciously, Naruto began swinging the swords with expertise mastered through only years of hard work and determination. Jumping away, Kurenai withdrew a kunai knife, Naruto's head tilting to the side at it, almost like he was mocking her. "Oh, you can't beat my sword with that, at least, not a material as primitive as that!" With the words, the boy lurched forwards, striking with the sword in his right hand.

Kurenai brought her kunai up to block, only for the sword to stop inches above the weapon, the sword in his left hand swinging towards her side. With widened eyes, Kurenai jumped away from the boy again, never noticing the chakra that left her, entering into the sword he held in his left hand, until she hit the ground. 'I'm... weaker! I have to end this now!' She thought, quickly flipping through ninja hand signs.

"Magen: Jubaku satsu!" She called, a 'Tree' growing out of the ground and surrounding her student in a bind, holding him in place as she disappeared into the ground, reappearing out of the tree, a kunai held to strike into the tall boy's neck. "Face it, Kane." Kurenai spoke, Naruto's smirk coming into play as he lifted his head with red sharingan eyes spinning wildly, though no one could tell. "This battle is over, and you have lost. Accept defeat!"

"You're correct, Kurenai, this battle _is_ over. But I'm not the one who has lost." At these words, Kurenai, shockingly, found herself in her student's position, twirled into the tree as Naruto occupied her spot, now holding his Dao Swords to her throats. "Now, sensei, you admit defeat." Naruto spoke, Kurenai's eyes widening in complete and utter shock.

"How, there's no way you could have-"

"Save it, this battle is over."

"... Fine, you've won. I don't understand how, _yet_, but you've won. Now release me."

"You're the Genjutsu specialist, release yourself. And pick the rest of the team up. I can't be bothered to pick up people who couldn't even follow a simple fucking plan." With those words, aruto was gone, leaving his jounin sensei behind in the clearing, rage clear on her face as she began to try to fight against her bindings.

~Naruto~

"Soon, Jashin-Sama..." Naruto spoke to himself as he entered his apartment, removing his metal mask. "Soon I will be allowed to leave this village, and bring you the sacrifices that you wait so patiently for..."

That is all I have for now. I hope you have enjoyed, if not, it's truly nothing I should worry about.


End file.
